


Art: Cover art for Lives are for Living.

by silver_sun



Series: Being Human Torchwood crossover verse. [4]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), Torchwood
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art to go with Lives Are For Living, a Being Human/Torchwood crossover fic.  Andy Davidson/Tom McNair pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Cover art for Lives are for Living.

I don't think I've ever done any cover art for one of my own fan fics before (although I've made quite a few of other people), but as I realised that some of the people reading my Being Human/Torchwood crossover fic don't know necessarily know what the main characters look like, I though I'd do some.

Story it goes with is here http://archiveofourown.org/works/910439

It was hard to find a picture of Andy not wearing his police uniform (the only time was in the series 2 episode Adrift, for the one scene were he and Gwen go to a missing persons meeting) and in all the pictures of Tom Price at conventions he always seems to be laughing or pulling funny faces.

For the cover art I've made Andy and Tom look more similar in height. I know PC Andy is a lot taller (Tom Price who plays him is 6.4) than Tom McNair (Michael Socha is either 5.7 or 5.8 depending which online source you look at). I did try making picture with the actual height differences, but it didn't look right with the pictures I was using - maybe if I could have found full height pictures for them both, it might have.


End file.
